La Verdad Mas Cierta Esta En El Corazon
by SPKBLUE
Summary: William descubre la verdad y sale en busca de ella...


Titulo: "LA VERDAD MÁS CIERTA ESTÁ EN EL CORAZÓN"  
  
Autor: SpOoKyBLuE  
  
Disclaimer: Son nuestros, por todas las desveladas que nos produjeron los fines de semana y el miedo que me metían con cada capi. Todo eso durante 9 años...  
  
Tipo: [ANGTS] [WPOV] --si no existía, ahora existe ;)  
  
Spoilers: Le robé mucho a "TN1".  
  
Feedback: Es bueno recibir alguno de vez en cuando y si quieres enviarme uno da clíck aquí: spookyblue@terra.com ; spookybluex@msn.com .  
  
Dedicatoria: A los x-philes mazamorreros de Lima. Por los gratos domingos de marathones en mi casa y el béndito juego de XF en PS que todavía no aprendemos. ;) !!!Qué hicimos en el pasillo¡¡¡¡  
  
Este es un pequeño respiro, mientras termino de escrbir mi otro fanfic.  
********************  
"LA VERDAD MÁS CIERTA ESTÁ EN EL CORAZÓN"  
Y un día cogí una mochila y partí. No podía quedarme más tiempo, sé que los decepcioné, que tal véz esperaban que no saliera corriendo, pero no pude...a la larga, tarde o temprano entenderan, porque ellos son así: comprensivos y siempre han estado a mi lado, apoyandome.  
  
No sé cuanto tiempo he estado viajando, muchas veces no sé ni donde me encuentro. Subo y bajo de autobuses, autos que me jalan de un pueblo a otro y en un inicio algún avión. Pero nada de eso dió resultado, esta búsqueda estaba resultando infructuosa.   
  
Estaba empezando a rendirme, pero algo dentro de mí, me lo impidió. No sabría decir que cosa fué lo que sentí, pero estuve seguro que me acercaba a algo: a la verdad.  
  
Un día comenzo a llover y me sentía triste por haberlos dejado atras. No podía, me sentia culpable, no pude dar un paso más, me sentía rendido, extasiado...pense que todo esto solo haía sido una pérdida de tiempo. Entonces cogí el teléfono, el más cercano que encontré y llamé a casa. Necesitaba decirles que los quería, que no me había olvidado de ellos, que aún estaban conmigo. Que quería regresar a casa, me sentía como el hijo pródigo...eso era lo que realmente era: un estúpido hijo pródigo que se arrepentía.  
  
Fué allí cuando me enteré de todo. Días después de que partiera, mis padres adoptivos se habían comunicado con la trabajadora social que arregló mi adopción y lograron conseguir información sobre mis padres.  
  
No lo podía creer, estaba a punto de rendirme, de abandonarlo todo y una lúz en el camino me lleno de esperanza. Me sentí un traidor, cuando les dije a mis padres que iría a buscar a esa persona que conocía a mis padres biológicos.  
  
Ellos entendieron que si yo quería saber quíen era, debia de seguir buscando. Una vez más me apoyaron y me despedí de ellos. A veces las lineas telefónicas son tan frias, no logre expresar todo lo que quise decirles, todo lo que quise que supieran. Las palabras me quedaron cortas. Qué más podia hacer, solo darles las gracias y continuar con mi camino.  
  
Luego de dos semanas de caminos interminables, rutas desconocidas, subir y bajar de autos...llegue a Washington DC. Estaba realmente agotado, no recordaba la última véz que había dormido, sin embargo el extasís por llegar a él, era más fuerte y continue.  
  
A veces me preguntaba en el camino sobre esto de los viajes, los lugares que conocí, pueblos remotos por donde pasé o los espantosos hoteles y albergues donde dormí. Me parecía tan natural...tal véz lo llevaba en la sangre, tal véz era algo inherente en mí. Me reía de mí, estaba pensando tonterias. Debía ser que ya estaba exhausto de todo esto.  
  
Al fin en Washington DC, logré comunicarme con esta persona que tenía información para mí. Me citó en una cafetería al centro de la ciudad.  
  
Las horas pasaban y él no llegaba. Me preocupé, mi única esperanza de encontrar alguna pista de mis padres, se estaba desvanaciendo, mientras la lluvia caía rauda sobre la ciudad. Ya me estaba retirando cuando una pareja se acerco a mí. Me saludaron cortesmente y se presentaron: "John y Monica" dijeron llamarse. Con mucha prisa me llevaron hasta un hospital y allí lo encontré.  
  
Ingresé a la habitación que me indicaron y me quede mirandolo. Era un hombre envejecido, pero parecia muy recio. De rostro duro, pero cuando mire sus ojos pude ver amabilidad en ellos. De pronto una lágrima furtiva resbalo por sus ojos y pronunció mi nombre.  
  
Me sorprendí que me conociera, sobre todo sí nunca me había visto, solo habíamos hablado una vez por teléfono.  
  
Me acerque a él e intentó levantarse, pero un dolor le detuvo. Al instante cogió mis manos entre las suyas y las apretó fuertemente, tal véz con el último vestigio de fuerza que le quedaba. Me miró dulcemente y me insto a sentarme en la silla al lado de su cama.  
  
Me conto de ellos, de lo que sufrió ella al separarse de mí. De como huyeron y no pudieron regresar. De su búsqueda. De los años que los conocío y de como cuidó de ella, cuando él estaba perdido. De nuestra reunión el día que nací: la única noche que pasamos los tres juntos, el único día que se nos permitio ser una familia.  
  
No pude evitarlo y deje escapar mis lágrimas por ellos. Al fin lo supe, nunca quisieron separase de mí, prácticamente los obligaron a eso."Solo buscaron lo mejor para mí"...fueron sus palabras. Ellos huyeron para salvar sus vidas y proteger la mía, desde ese entonces pasaron diez años para volver a saber de ellos, luego nada...desde ese entonces al presente habían pasado ya seis años.  
  
Luego me dió un papel muy arrugado que apretaba fuertemente en su puño. Una dirección en Canadá. Salí presuroso de allí, no sin antes agradecerle por todo y le jure que regresaría con ellos. Él solo sonrío y cerro los ojos para dejarme ir.  
  
Busque mucho, el lugar indicado era una población muy escondida en la montañas. El frío arreciaba y el viento soplaba con mucha fuerza. La pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer.  
  
Llegue a un albergue para pasar la noche, habían pasado ya tres días y nadie parecia conocerlos. Mas tarde por la noche, durante la cena tuve una conversación con la dueña del albergue. Le sorprendió que alguien tan joven halla viajado tanto, por tanto tiempo. Fué entonces que le conte que estaba buscando a mis padres.  
  
Y otra lúz pareció encenderse en mi sendero cuando me dijo que los había conocido y que su cabaña quedaba a una hora de caminata montaña arriba, pero que no los veía desde hace cuatro semanas, cosa que no le preocupo, normalmente no bajaban al pueblo, solo lo hacían para comprar víveres. Preferian la soledad de las montañas.  
  
Me conto de ellos, de como eran y de como me parecia tanto a él, pero dijo que tenía el color de ojos de mi madre: tan azules, como tristes. Dijo que ahora entendía la tristeza de ambos. El porqué de su soledad y pena.  
  
No podía esperar para salir a buscarlos, pero la nevada me lo impidió. Esperé ansioso el amanecer o que amainara la nevada, lo que llegara primero. Quería salir corriendo de allí. La mañana llego, el día se presentaba muy gris y sombrío, pero aún así salí presuroso a encontrarme con ellos...al fin.  
  
Comenze a caminar por el sendero indicado, una hora me había dicho, pero la nevada caida durante la noche me hizo el camino más difícil, aún así no me detuve, estaba tan cerca, no iba rendirme ahora, no ahora que estaba tan cerca.  
  
Por mi mente pasaban imágenes de ellos, casi podía verlos. El señor Skinner me conto que siempre habían sido muy unidos y que se amaban mucho, pero no entro en detalles, no hizo falta. Nada más oir como se expresaba de ellos me hizo imaginarlos, hablaba con nostalgia, extrañando algo muy querido.  
  
Finalmente llegue, toque la puerta pero nadie respondió, ingresé y camine por la casa y pude ver sus fotos, ellos no estaban, luego de entre las fotos sobre la chimenea descubrí una foto que ya había visto antes: era yo de bebé, tumbado sobre mi cuna. De entre las fotos encontré otra que me intrigó mucho más, era de un joven igual a mí cuando tenia trece o catorce años, con una niña de menor edad recostados en un árbol. Supongo que debe de ser mi padre, pero la niña, no sabría decir.  
  
Continue mi recorrido por la casa, sin hallarlos. Para cuando llegue al jardin, encontre a un viejo, con la una expresión muy triste, le pregunte por ellos y me dijo donde estaban.  
  
Los encontre finalmente, uno al lado del otro como los había imáginado, siempre juntos y unidos, era una ironía que hasta en este momento esten juntos, pero no me pareció raro, no después de lo que había oido de ellos.   
  
Lentamente me agache y deje un ramo de flores sobre cada tumba, me arrodille, por que de la tristeza ya no podía más y rece por ellos y les agradecí por lo que hicieron por mí. Se que estan allá, en el cielo esperandome y que algún día nos reuniremos y nuevamente volveremos a ser una familia, como aquella noche en que nací.  
  
Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro por que entendí cuanto se amaban. Ojalá encuentre yo a alguien así algún día.  
  
Ya en la casa recogí sus pocas pertenecias personales y las empaque para llevarlas conmigo de regreso a casa, donde mis padres adoptivos han de estar esperandome. Después partí.  
  
En el viaje de regreso a Washington DC estuve leyendo sus diarios, me sentía un invasor, pero era la única forma de saber como pensaban y saber quienes habían sido ellos todos estos años que nadie supo de ellos.  
  
En el diario de mi madre rezaba algo que caló muy profundo en mí.  
  
"Algún día me pedirás que hable con la verdad, del milagro de tu nacimiento. Que explique lo inexplicado. Y si hoy fallo o titubeo, debes saber que existe una razón hijo mío. Una verdad sagrada e icorruptible, que nunca podrás hallar solo.  
  
Si tienes la suerte de encontrar a tu otra mitad, tu opuesto perfecto quien te proteja y te ponga en peligro, embarcate con ella en el más grandioso de los viajes, la búsqueda por una verdad fujitiva e imponderable. Si algún día la suerte te favoreciera con esto, hijo mío, no falles ni titubeés en aprovecharlo.  
  
Y si contemplas un milagro como yo lo contemplo en tí, sabrás que la verdad no se encuentra en la ciencia, ni en un plano desconocido. Sino búscando en tu corazón.  
  
Y en ese momento serás bendecido y afligido. Por que la verdad más cierta es la que nos une o nos mantiene dolorosamente, deseperadamente separados."  
  
Al llegar a Washington, fuí a ver al señor Skinner. No hizo falta decir palabras. Al verme llegar solo, lo supo.  
  
Me despedí de John y Monica y me dirigí a casa.  
  
En casa, mis padres me esperaban en el porshe. Los ví y corrí a su encuentro, los abracé lo más fuerte que pude y agradecí a Dios por tenerlos a mi lado ahora que los necesitaba más que nunca, también le agradecí a Dios por haberme permitido encontrar a Fox y Dana, a quienes llevaré para siempre en mi corazón.  
***FIN***  
  
24/I/2003  
  
NOTA FINAL: Si alguien no entendió el titulo, deben saber que lo pense mucho y no llegaba a nada, soy pésima para los mismos. Así que se me ocurrió que el título representa que William lleva a sus padres en su corazón. Ese el el porqué del título. Hace falta más explicaciones???...si es así mandame un feedback:  
  
Feedback--- spookyblue@terra.com ; spookybluex@msn.com 


End file.
